bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skakdi
The Skakdi were a species inhabiting the island of Zakaz in the Matoran Universe. History Mutation The Skakdi were originally created by The Great Spirit Mata Nui. They were once peaceful and neutral to the world around them until an event that occured 75,000 years ago. This was when Makuta Spiriah arrived on the island and saw the potential to create and army of Skakdi soldiers for the Brotherhood of Makuta. He began experimenting on the local Skakdi until every single one of them had been mutated to have Elemental Powers, a unique eyebeam power, and spines that were twisted into the shape of smiles. Spiriah was later forced into leaving the island after his experimentation but the Makuta did not leave without setting up a large number of Visorak to keep the Skakdi numbers in check until he was able to return and destroy them for good. Civil War However, the Skakdi united their Elemental powers and discovered their newly found abilities. This led to them turning on each other and a war was started across Zakaz. It was mentioned that Reidak had a hand in causing the war with an argument. Several Skakdi; who were later to be known as the Piraka, managed to escape Zakaz and join the Dark Hunters. Another member of the species wound up in The Pit, where he was wounded by Pridak and left to be devoured by his Takea Sharks. Several of the stronger Skakdi rose to power during the war. One such Skakdi was Nektann. Reign of Teridax In more recent times, Axonn and Brutaka allied with an army of Skakdi belonging to Nektann and took them to a part of the Southern Islands chain, where the Skakdi army battled a squad of Rahkshi. After Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, Nektann decided to side with Teridax instead of fighting him. The Order of Mata Nui dispatched the Toa Mahri on a mission to Zakaz to investigate the actions of the other warlords and 'convince' them not to follow Nektann's actions. However, in an attempt of rebellion, the Skakdi fused a Vortixx, a Member of Sidorak's Species, a Zyglak, and the five remaining Piraka. The result of the fusion had hypnotic abilities that ensalved the Toa Mahri into serving the Skakdi cause. Bara Magna Following Teridax's hearing of a rebellion, he sent an army of Rahkshi to kill any Skakdi who rebelled against him on Zakaz. By this point, Nektann had allied with Teridax and moved his army to the Southern Island Chain, where the two armies were able to emerge onto Bara Magna and attack the inhabitants when Gresh opened the trap door. The Skakdi and Rahkshi declared war on the Glatorian and a battle broke out. Following the outbreak, Nektann came across a piece of Golden Armor, which he kept until he was defeated by Tahu. The Toa of Fire managed to unite the Golden Armor and incinerate the Kraata in the Rahkshi, causing their armies to crummble to the desert floor. This left the Skakdi vulnerable and, with Teridax's death, they either surrendered to the Glatorian and Toa masses or fled off into Bara Magna in order to rebuild their numbers. Known Skakdi *Zaktan - Body composed of Protodites; Mutated, Deceased *Hakann - Mutated; Fused *Vezok - Mutated; Fused *Thok - Mutated; Fused *Reidak - Mutated; Fused *Avak - Mutated; Fused *Nektann *Vezon - Fused to an Olmak *A group of Skakdi who were killed by Axonn and Brutaka when they were on Zakaz *A Skakdi who was banished to the Pit and was killed when Pridak wounded him and left him for the Takea Sharks - Mutated; Deceased *Other Skakdi Warlords mentioned by Axonn in Destiny War Chapter 3 *A group of Skakdi who attacked the Federation of Fear strike team when they heard Spiriah was on board in Federation of Fear Chapter 4 Trivia *Female Skakdi exist and are claimed to be more brutal than the Males *All Skakdi have some sort of laser eyebeams and spines due to Spiriah's experiment. *Skakdi could comunicate in their own language as well as the Matoran Language. Category:Species Category:Matoran Universe Category:Skakdi